


The Best Part of Me

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Percy, Explicit Sexual Content, Failed Magic, M/M, Magic, Multi, Polyamory, Shounne-ai, Slash, Split Personalities (literally), Threesome - M/M/M, dark!Perseus, tiny!Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wars broke Percy. Tartarus broke Percy. And even though Nico loves him, Percy thinks he's not good enough for this love, that he's too damanged after everything he has been through.<br/>So when he comes home to find a miniature Leo, because Leo had made a wish to the goddess of magic. Leo had wished to get the innocence back that he had lost with his mother's death. So he got a separate, younger version of himself. Frank, Hazel and Leo call him Leonardo and decide to adopt him.<br/>Percy thinks if he's more careful with the phrasing, he may get rid of the darkness within. He does, but at the price of getting a dark twin. He calls him Perseus and decides to sleep with him.<br/>Because looking at the tortured, broken boy makes him realize why Nico still loves him. Broken things need someone willing to fix them.<br/>Needless to say that Nico is more than happy when he comes home and gets two Percys instead of just one. (But he's doubtful about the two Leos...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Part of Me

Title: The Best Part of Me – Fuck Yourself

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, hetero, threesome(s)

Main Pairing: Percest

Side Pairings: Nico/Percy(/Percy), Frank/Hazel/Leo

Percy Jackson Characters: Percy Jackson, Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Leonardo Valdez, Hecate

Summary: Percy is living with his boyfriend Nico and with Nico's sister Hazel and her boys after the war. But Percy thinks Nico deserves better than him. Someone purer. One day he comes home to find two Leos. It changes his life, because it gives him an idea, a splitting idea, so to say.

 

**The Best Part of Me**

_ Fuck Yourself _

 

The metro beneath New York was loud, full and relatively dark. A lonely boy sat curled together on a seat, staring at his image in the mirror. The window was dirty and smeared with stuff he had no interest in finding out what it was. The boy looking at him was wearing a black hoodie, pulled deep down into his face, dark bags beneath his eyes.

He mused for a second how much Tartarus had changed him. He used to be carefree and happy, that was what others were telling him at least. But his time in Tartarus... He had lived through so much already. Through Gabe. Through the Titan War. But... the Giant War, the time in Tartarus, it had been the straw to break the camel's back. This time around, Percy couldn't go back to happy sunshine. He had pulled back from the others. The only one persistent enough was Nico, he never stopped trying to get close to Percy, trying to comfort him. Nico had lived through being in Tartarus on his own, he at least had Annabeth at his side. Maybe that was what had made Percy allow Nico close. Out of everyone, he would always be the only one to understand what Annabeth and Percy had been through. Not that Annabeth and Percy were still close. Looking at each other reminded them too much of what had happened to both of them in Tartarus. She had pulled back, he had pulled back. They were still friends, but they had never been able to be as close as before. Nico had been Percy's anchor since then. It was good, having Nico. It was also good having more than just Nico. He had Frank, Hazel and Leo too. The five of them were living together, Nico being too protective of his little sister to really leave her out of sight and Hazel being too worried about Nico's poor social skills to let him out of her sight. It worked pretty well, for all of them. Or at least that was what Percy was trying to make them believe. Tartarus had left that bitter taste in his mouth, far worse than drinking fire. The taste of fear, of forever being haunted by the nightmares of Tartarus. It had left part of its darkness in Percy and Percy hated that darkness, because he knew what Nico had fallen in love with all those years ago had been his hero-self, his positive, bright and innocent heart. Tartarus hadn't left much of that innocence. And even though Nico claimed that he loved Percy and would always love Percy, Percy still feared every morning that Nico would realize what a lost case he was and that turning away and leaving would be the best option.

Thoughts like those always tortured his mind when he was alone, when he was on his way home with the metro, walking the last patch of way before reaching their apartment complex.

“I'm home”, muttered Percy as he opened the door to their apartment.

“Oh thank the gods, maybe Percy can help us!”, sighed a relieved Hazel.

Percy blinked a couple of times, lifting his head to look at his flatmates. What he saw was not entirely what he had expected. Hazel was kneeling on the floor in front of the desk, while Frank was sitting on the couch and comforting an obviously distressed Leo.

“What happened? Are you alright? Did someone attack?”, asked Percy, drawing Riptide.

“Yeah, that'll help”, muttered Frank annoyed. “Please put the sword down, Percy. You'll scare Leo.”

“Scare Leo...?”, frowned Percy confused and walked up to the Canadian and the Latino.

“Not me!”, huffed the son of Hephaestus, waving his arms around widely before pointing to the desk in front of which Hazel was still crawling around. “ _Him_.”

Cocking his head curiously, Percy crouched down to take a closer look. Under the table was a boy, eight years old. A Latino with wild curls and wide brown eyes, innocent and small.

“He kind of looks like Leo...”, frowned Percy, now completely confused. “Hey kiddo. I'm Percy.”

“He doesn't just look like Leo, it is Leo”, sighed Hazel exhausted. “Leo had this ridiculous idea. He thought asking the gods for a favor would be a good idea, seeing as they still owe him after the war. Still owe us all. He wished to have his innocence back, change his life after his mother had died. The gods took that quite literal. Meet Leo Valdez, from before his mother died.”

“I just... wanted a _proper_ childhood. A happy childhood. The chance of having parents who love me the way my mom had loved me”, sighed the grown-up Leo, rubbing his face. “I didn't think the gods would chose to make us my parents... How am I supposed to raise myself...?”

“And he's scared. The small Leo is, anyway”, huffed Frank. “He just... appeared here. He kept asking where he is and where his mother is and then he just stopped asking and started hiding.”

Percy hummed curiously and stared into the innocent eyes of the child. The gods were like genies. If you had a wish, you needed to watch your wording. They were giving Leo the opportunity to raise a version of himself that had just lost his mother. Give little Leo a good childhood, with loving parents to take care of him and cuddle him and spoil him. Smirking amused, Percy turned around.

“I'm sure you'll manage. Give him some time to adjust and then explain _everything_ to him”, advised Percy before entering his and Nico's bedroom. “Have fun parenting.”

Closing the door behind himself, he heaved a sigh. Normally, he preferred to be alone when he came home. He needed the time to be alone with his thoughts. His dark thoughts. Actually, he didn't want to be alone with these thoughts. He didn't even want to have those thoughts. He wanted to be the carefree, innocent hero Nico had fallen in love with again. A thought crossed his mind and he stared wide-eyed for a moment before opening the door hastily again.

“Which god did answer Leo's call?”, asked Percy unusually giddy.

“Uh... Hecate?”, replied Hazel a little confused from where she was sitting on the ground.

Grinning a little wickedly, Percy closed the door again and sank down in front of it. Nico wouldn't return until tomorrow. He had time alone. Time to talk to a goddess. Closing his eyes tightly, he started praying in his head loudly. Until he felt another presence.

“Funny, I've been here earlier today too... Am I the executor of godly gratitude this time around?”, chuckled Hecate's sultry voice amused. “What is it you wish for, Percy Jackson?”

“What you did for Leo... it is one of his biggest wishes and you granted it, just not the way he intended it”, smiled Percy equally amused. “So let me phrase it more carefully.”

“Phrase it and let me see how I'll fulfill it”, hummed Hecate with a short nod.

“I want to get rid of that darkness within me. Separate me from my darkness.”

“Separate?”, smirked Hecate wickedly. “I can do that.”

Percy closed his eyes again as he felt pain surging through his body. He doubled over while the bright light of a leaving goddess filled the room. The pain doubled and tripled until he found himself reminded of his swim in the River Styx and even worse until Tartarus came to his mind. The pain intensified more and Percy's brain tried to supply him with any pain comparable, but... it was gone. The memories were gone. Tartarus was only a fleeting image in his mind. A dark chasm, what was there to be afraid of? He tried hard to recall the pain he had felt there, but slowly even the details of his stay started to fade away. He tried to focus on the next best pain he could think of. Gabe and what he had done to him. But even that was only the faintest memory of the stench. He knew Gabe had been there, he knew the time with him had been horrible, but thinking back to his childhood, all he remembered were his mother's smiles and candies and the weekends in Montauk.

“Are you quite finished with fainting like a damsel in distress yet?”

Blinking a couple of times, he looked up. A boy was standing there. No, not a boy. Percy Jackson. But this Percy looked kind of bored and annoyed, pulling on the blue shirt he was wearing. When he noticed that Percy was paying attention to him, he helped his other self up. Percy found himself standing next to this stranger with his face, both turned toward the broad mirror. They were the same person, but they didn't quite look alike. Percy took a closer step toward the mirror, staring curiously at it. His eyes. They had that wide expression full of wonder again, the one that hadn't looked at him from within a mirror in too many years now. He also felt lighter, freer. But turning to the other him next to him, he saw all that darkness. The hurt and pain and paranoia, raw and dark.

“What are you...?”, whispered Percy and cocked his head.

“Not what. That's impolite”, chided the other Percy with a smirk. “Who. I'm Perseus Jackson. I'm you. I'm everything that ever fucked you up. Figuratively and literally so. I'm the one abused by Gabe, the one betrayed by Luke, the one tortured in Tartarus.”

Percy took a shocked step back. Hearing that, he knew it was true, but he didn't feel that flash of pain that remembering normally brought with it. It was like... a movie he had watched, as though those things had happened to someone else and not to him. Looking at the other boy, he knew that this was right. Those things never happened to him, they happened to this other Percy. He had just created a person whose only memories were those of pain. A single, guilty tear ran down his cheek.

“I—I'm so, so sorry...”, whispered Percy and shook his head. “I didn't mean-”

“You can call me Perseus, if you want. Is probably easier, I guess. I like it better. Percy is... so cute. That's not really mine”, hummed the other Percy, ignoring him completely as he turned toward the closet. “I'll borrow some of Nico's clothes, that alright? No offense, but your taste kind of sucks.”

“A—Aren't you... angry with me...?”, whispered Percy confused and sat down on the bed.

He stared over at the other... no, not the other, this boy wasn't just another Percy, he was an own person. He stared over at Perseus, observing how he got changed. The flexing of pale skin, paler than Percy's anyway. The deadly paleness Tartarus had left him with. Scars were twitching with every movement and nearly reflexively, Percy touched his own skin. But some of his scars were gone. Not the ones from the wars, he noted. The ones he had gotten from Gabe. Perseus was ruffling his hair once he had the black leather pants and the black turtleneck on. The dark, broken expression in his sea-green eyes reminded Percy so eerily of Nico when they had rescued him in Rome. And now with Nico's clothes on, that impression was intensified. Percy blushed at that thought. Perseus may not be Percy, but in a way he was still Percy and now Percy was thinking how much Perseus reminded him of Nico? He was even checking himself out. Kind of.

“I'm not angry with you, Perce”, huffed Perseus as he sat down on the bed next to Percy.

“Why not...?”, frowned Percy, even more confused.

Perseus leaned over to him and cupped one of Percy's cheeks so the two were looking into each other's eyes. “It's not your fault. You just wanted the pain to go away. You didn't  _cause_ the pain. I exist to protect you, Percy. You may be thinking that I am your darkness. But all I can think is that you are my light. You're everything good and pure that I only faintly remember. You're everything good that I wanted. When I look into your eyes, I see hope and love and something pure.  _We_ haven't seen that in a very, very long time when we had still been one. We both wished for it again.  _You_ wished to have it again and  _I_ wished to see it again.”

“S—So you don't... You're not angry with me, you don't want-”, started Percy slowly.

He was interrupted as Perseus pressed his thumb onto Percy's lips to silent him, frowning down at the other son of Poseidon. “We are the same in some ways. I know what you're thinking. Don't say it. Don't even think it. I'm not angry with you, I just explained that. And I will never hurt you, Percy. Never. I literally exist to protect you, I was created to protect your innocence. I'm not going to be the one to destroy it again, to blemish your pure heart. Stop looking at me like a kicked puppy, Percy. Please. You are the one I will never be angry with. I  _hate_ Gabe. I hate Luke. I hate every monster in Tartarus. I hate the gods for putting us through the wars. But I will never hate you. You're my anchor, my goodness, my light. You are my life, the reason for my existence.”

Percy couldn't help himself but blush brightly at that. It was probably the most romantic thing anyone had ever said to him since Nico's lengthy declaration of love. Not that Nico didn't say romantic stuff often enough, because he did, whenever Percy was down or lost to his dark thoughts, then Nico would find something beautiful to say to Percy that made him believe in his own goodness again. But what Perseus had just said and the way he had said it, it felt so much deeper, so raw and pure and true. Percy just knew he was in fact the reason for Perseus' life, the center of Perseus' world. He was the center of Nico's world too, but in a different way. This was a different connection entirely and Percy wasn't sure why it felt so strong and deep.

“Why?”, frowned Percy, completely thrown off by the mixed feelings bubbling in his chest.

The hand was still resting on his cheek, the thumb running along Percy's lower lip. Perseus' other hand was supporting the boy's weight as he slowly leaned in more and more. Percy knew that, knew where this was going. It was in slow-motion but Nico and him had danced that dance often enough by now that Percy knew what it meant. Closing his eyes slowly, he waited for the inevitable contact between their lips. It was surprisingly soft – was this what Nico felt when they were kissing, because Nico's lips were rougher – but Perseus was also very determinant. Perseus pressed Percy down onto the bed with his body weight until they were both laying down.

“I don't know”, whispered Perseus against Percy's lips, caressing the purer boy's cheek. “Because we're two sides of the same coin and we belong together. Now that we're not one person again, maybe it's only natural that we desire to be... united again. All I really know is that I _need_ you. I need you to be mine, Percy. Because you are. You are my light, my lovely angel. Let me be the devil that corrupts you. Let me be the one to hold you and protect you and cherish you the way I did for the past twenty years. I've always been there, in the back of your mind, please don't send me away. I need you. Without you, my life has no meaning. If I can't protect you, can't hold you and comfort you and shield you from the darkness, then all I am is a collection of pain and misery... Please don't abandon me, don't leave me... Please... Don't leave me alone with this pain and misery. I can't handle the darkness on my own, I need you. Without you, I can't be strong enough to keep going. Without this goodness you carry in your heart, both of us wouldn't have lived through the time with Gabe and especially not through Tartarus. I protected you, but you kept me going.”

The hurt and broken look in Perseus' eyes was one he had seen often enough in his mirror, especially back when Gabe had still be living with the Jacksons. Whenever Gabe had made Percy believe that his dad had abandoned him because no one could love a freak like him. Seeing that expression on Perseus' face made Percy's heart ache. Automatically, he leaned forward to connect their lips again in a soft and innocent kiss, wrapping his arms around Perseus' neck and pulling him close. Perseus grunted a little surprised and failed to support himself this time around, crashing down on top of Percy. Both huffed as the air was forced out of their lunges.

“That was not very romantic”, groaned Perseus and rolled off Percy. “Fuck.”

“Okay”, nodded Percy, before blushing bright red. “That... was not what you meant, was it?”

Perseus turned some, staring at Percy with a predator-like grin. “It wasn't, but I'd be glad to adjust my plans to your desires, my angel. Like I said, I think we need to be... one again.”

Perseus' hand caressed Percy's cheek again, slowly wandering lower, over Percy's neck and collar and chest. But Perseus' eyes never left Percy's, staring intensely into the green seas of innocence, cautious for any sign of discomfort. It made Percy smile a bit. He just knew Perseus would never hurt him, could see that in _his_ eyes. Great care and possessiveness. Taking deep and slow breaths, Percy tried to make sure that Perseus got the message. Percy was alright, alright with this. Still, his blush darkened some as Perseus pushed his shirt up and played with the seam of Percy's jeans.

“Are you sure about this?”, asked Perseus, circling the button on Percy's jeans. “You're my light. I don't want to do anything to take that from you. If you're not sure about this...”

“Shut up and fuck me”, pressed Percy out between clenched teeth, red-faced.

Snorting amused, Perseus sat up again, right between Percy's legs. The jeans was open by now and Perseus took his sweet time freeing Percy of his clothes. Blushing slightly, Percy helped his darker self out of Nico's clothes again until both of them were naked. It really shouldn't arouse Percy as much as it did, because this was him. But the skin was paler, the aura darker. Somehow, Perseus was like a mix of Percy and Nico. In a weird, confusing and also arousing manner.

“Stop thinking”, whispered Perseus into his ear as he leaned over Percy.

His one hand was caressing Percy's cheek, the other wandered down between Percy's legs. Taking a deep breath, Percy braced himself for what was about to come. It was different, felt different. Not like it was normally with Nico. Because regardless of how often the two of them had had sex in the past months, Nico didn't know where Percy loved to be touched the most. But Perseus did. Because they had been one once. Perseus knew of every small spot that Percy enjoyed, knew exactly where and how fast to enter and stretch him. Kind of like masturbating, but on the other hand also not, because the touch was still foreign in a way. Either way, it felt amazing and Percy found himself completely leaning into it, his eyes closed in bliss as he moaned beneath Perseus.

“Let me have you, my angel”, whispered Perseus softly as he pulled his fingers out.

Both his hands ran up and down Percy's thighs, until he grabbed them and lifted them up. Percy stared up at him a little nervous, but Perseus just gave him a dark and amused smile before sealing his lips. The kiss was passionate and hot, Perseus' movement was slow and in long strides, just the way Percy loved it. Practically every thrust hit Percy's prostate with such an accurate preciseness that it was driving Percy completely crazy and had him moaning and gasping loudly. His nails dug into Perseus' back, his shadow-version holding him in a tight and secure embrace while taking him. It felt so perfect, they were so much in synch as their bodies moved against each other in a dance they seemed to have practiced a hundred times already. The feeling of completion and perfection was crowned when Perseus wrapped his fingers around Percy's cock and jerked him off. Normally, Percy wasn't just one to lay back and let his lover do all the work. Ever since returning from Tartarus, Percy hated just laying somewhere. Even with Nico, he preferred to ride the son of Hades, to have him lay beneath him so he could see everything of Nico, so he could in control and run, if he had to. Which was a ridiculous thought, because their bedroom was safe. But now he didn't feel that need anymore, that fear and paranoia. All he felt was pleasure.

“Come for me, my angel”, whispered Perseus, his teeth playing with Percy's earlobe. “I've heard you scream so often for di Angelo, now scream for me. I want to look into your eyes and see the moment you come for me and just for me. I want to see it.”

A strangled gasp was Percy's reply as Perseus' used his knowledge on Percy's body to make him orgasm. Very hard and intensely. He did as he was told and screamed for Perseus, his back arched as he sprayed his seed between their stomachs. Growling in lust, Perseus pressed his lips hungrily against Percy's once more, rutting harder and harder into Percy until he came deep within the pure Sea Prince, taking special pleasure in being the one to taint Percy, albeit Percy enjoyed this.

“So.. you liked it?”, grinned Perseus teasingly as he laid down behind Percy.

Wrapping his arms possessively around his angel, he pulled Percy against his chest. Percy heaved a serene sigh as he enjoyed the warmth of his lover. This had been crazy, but it also felt right.

“Very much... I haven't felt that free in too long...”, murmured Percy sleepily.

“It's because you and me shared a body”, replied Perseus softly, running one hand tenderly along Percy's side while the other was nestled in Percy's soft hair. “I didn't let you feel free. Now you are free. Y—You can be free forever. I will leave. If you don't want me around as a constant reminder, then I will leave. I will leave and never return here and you can be happy with Nico, because you love him. I'm grateful that you gave me this one night, but... You're everything pure that has ever been part of us and you deserve the happy ending. Being with Nico until you're old and gray and whatever. I'm... used to it. Being alone. N—Not having... what I want...”

“Please shut up”, mumbled Percy with a sleepy yawn as he leaned up to kiss Perseus softly. “Don't you dare leaving me. You will stay right here, with me. Where you belong. You say I can be happy with Nico because I love him, but we are the same, you love him just as much. I will not take _your_ happy end away. You deserve it so much more than I do.”

“You can't leave!”, exclaimed Perseus wide-eyed and fearful. “Nico loved us because of your good heart! If you leave, I—I wouldn't be able to hold him, he would leave me then and I would be all alone and you wouldn't have him either, that would be no good at all...”

Percy's greatest fear, it was the first time he saw it like that. The fear that Nico would tire of Percy's darkness. Cocking his head some, Percy placed another tender kiss on Perseus' lips.

“I won't leave”, promised Percy, his hands grabbing Perseus' face from both sides, staring deep into Perseus' eyes. “Like I said, you need to stay here, _with me_. We belong together. I'm so, so sorry that you have to endure all those dark memories that I didn't want, so please let me give you many happy memories. You said I'm your light, right? Let me continue being your light.”

“My angel...”, whispered Perseus softly, his arms wrapped around Percy's waist.

“Percy! Damn, what the fuck is going on here? Why is there a little boy sitting in our living room, looking like mini-Leo and why is Hazel babbling on about Leonardo Da Vinci and him being a good namesake?”, grunted a highly irritated voice as the door opened. “And what did Frank mean when he said you've been 'going at it' on your own? Don't tell me you couldn't even wait that additional half hour to my retu—Oha. This is... one of my favorite fantasies. Good dream.”

Percy blushed from where he was laying on top of Perseus, turning his head so he could stare at his boyfriend. Nico slowly closed the door behind himself and walked over to the bed, staring mesmerized at the two Percys within. They looked like twins, but just like twins, there were small differences between them. Nico saw it in their auras and in their eyes.

“Gods. Magic. Split personality”, summarized Perseus with a shrug. “Leo wanted a second chance on a happy childhood and he got a child version of himself to raise. Percy wished to get separated from his darkness and here I am, the personification of everything bad that has ever happened to Percy Jackson. And I just fucked your boyfriend, so you probably want to throw me out.”

Defensive, Nico could see that much in his eyes. The boy said things that he thought would guarantee for Nico to throw him out. The other Percy threw a pleading glance at Nico, begging him for something. The light Percy, the one he had fallen in love with, wanted for Nico to protect the dark Percy, the one Nico had learned to love and protect. Smiling at them, Nico climbed into the bed, pushing Percy down from the darker Percy to lay between them.

“Everything bad, you say?”, whispered Nico into his ear. “That sounds as though you could really use someone to lean against. Someone to protect you. The way I see it, _you_ are my boyfriend too.”

“We call him Perseus”, grinned Percy pleased, snuggling up to the Ghost Prince. “It's easier.”

“Easier?”, chuckled Nico teasingly. “Would I be with one Percy Jackson, much less two, if I would want something easy? The challenge you provide is what makes you all the more intriguing.”

Perseus frowned at that and buried his head in the fabric of Nico's black shirt. His eyes searched for Percy's, but all he saw in them was love and tenderness. Not the fear Perseus felt deep within. Not the loneliness. Grabbing Percy's hand and interlacing their fingers, Perseus leaned more in.

“Percy said I could... stay...”, whispered Perseus unsure. “Can I...?”

“Wasn't I clear enough just now?”, asked the son of Hades confused. “I may need a slightly more detailed explanation in the morning, but for now, the way I understand it, you're both Percy, two aspects of my boyfriend. And since I'm dating both aspects, you're both my boyfriends. Math.”

“I promised him a happy end”, murmured Percy as he leaned up to kiss Nico.

A small, soft smile spread over Percy's lips as he also leaned over to kiss Perseus. The appreciating grunt from Nico was more than encouraging. Laying one hand in Perseus' neck, Percy pulled the other closer into a deeper kiss. It hurt Percy to think that all Perseus knew was pain, that the only good thing Perseus had was the reassurance that he had protected Percy. This needed to change. Perseus would never have to endure anything horrible again, Percy promised himself he would protect his other self from now on too, he would make sure that Perseus could make many good and wonderful memories. Which of course had to also include Nico.

“I don't understand how you can be fine with this...?”, frowned Perseus confused and afraid.

“You're also the slower side of Percy, eh?”, snorted Nico amused and pulled Perseus into a kiss.

“No, he's the... insecure side of me”, replied Percy softly. “The one afraid that you will reject him, because his darkness is too much to handle for you. The one fearing to lose you.”

“Why haven't you told me about those fears?”, frowned Nico upset, pulling both Jacksons close. “I would have told you that that's ridiculous because I will never reject you, I will never let you go and I will certainly never tire of handling your darkness, your light or whatever else you have to offer. I love you, Percy Jackson. I love you, Perseus Jackson. Always.”

“See?”, smiled Percy softly, staring deep into Perseus' eyes. “He loves you. And you _belong_ to me. You said it yourself. We belong together. I don't... want you to leave me, Perseus. Please don't leave me. Don't leave _us_. Frank and Hazel and Leo manage too, after all. We can... do that too.”

Perseus was still frowning distrustful at Nico and clinging to Percy. The fear of being thrown out by the Ghost Prince and losing his light in the progress was too overwhelming. But goodness he saw in Percy's eyes told him that this boy was not capable of deceive, that his words were true. Sighing softly, Perseus snuggled closer again and pulled Percy so close that their lips were nearly touching.

“I will stay”, nodded Perseus slowly, transfixed by Percy's eyes. “As long as you let me. And don't argue that. You can repeat it as often as you want, it won't change the way I think.”

“Very well”, nodded Nico, understanding better than most how deep the fear of rejection could root.

Instead of prying, Nico decided a different approach. His arms, wrapped around both their waists, started to casually caress their lower backs. A spot he knew was quite sensitive on his lover. Now it got him even double the amount of delicious sounds.

“Nico, don't be a tease”, hissed Percy irritated.

“Why? I just thought I'd get you into the right mood”, smirked the son of Hades, stretching some. “I want a very thorough and detailed report of what happened here before I came.”

“Well”, giggled Percy in a carefree manner that startled both, Perseus and Nico. “Because before you came, we came. Hard and good and loud, I guess.”

Both his lovers snorted at that and rolled their eyes at him. Not that he cared all that much. It felt too good to just crack a stupid joke and laugh again. What felt even better was being with those who loved him, who protected him and cherished him. Those he loved, cherished and protected.

“He's supposed to be the _pure_ one”, huffed Perseus, arching an eyebrow. “Doesn't seem that way.”

“I think”, smirked Nico amused. “That's the purest either of you can get. Little pervs.”

“Only around you”, chimed Percy and Perseus, batting their eyelashes, kissing his cheeks.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
